


Costume Party

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jim and harvey discussing costumes for the Reader's Halloween Party.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt for Jim to wear the shirt but the way I tend to write Jim wasn't working wrote it and rewrote it and rewrote it then decided it wasn't a Jim prompt but Jim still needed to be in it so this is what I ended up with. I hope the requester won't be too mad.

"What are you going as a narc?" 

Jim blinked in confusion at Harvey. "What?"

"What are you wearing to (y/n)'s costume party? Want to make sure we aren't wearing the same thing"

Jim hung his jacket on the back of his chair, "I hadn't put much thought into it, " He hadn't put any thought into it at all, to be honest. "So what get-up did you get for it?"

"If I tell you, you'll just copy it." Not likely Jim thought.

He shook his head at Harvey, "Are you just going to wear a t-shirt that says 'costume' on it?"

"That's not a bad idea, know where I can get one?"

**Author's Note:**

> like it? Then leave a kudos or a comment to let me know.  
It helps boost the ego and encourages me to continue writing.


End file.
